1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a putting green and a method for forming the putting green. More particularly, the invention relates to a synthetic putting green providing a surface that reacts to golf halls just like a traditional grass putting green.
2. Description of the Related Art
Maintenance costs associated with golf practice facilities are very high. While practice facilities have attempted to confront this problem with the use of synthetic low maintenance materials, the synthetic materials often do not replicate the characteristics of traditional sand, dirt and grass. As such, a need exists for a low maintenance practice facility without sacrificing the traditional feel and characteristics of putting greens.